iAm Not Bacon
by 3cooldog92
Summary: My first Creddie story. Post iSaved Your Life. Carly realizes she still has feelings for Freddie after the cast comes off.


**A/N This is my first and probably only Creddie story. It's post iSaved Your Life. This is dedicated to Creddierocksmysocks on the iCarly wiki. Let's see if I can pull this off.**

Carly's POV

It's been a few days since Freddie got his cast off. Sam told Freddie he was just bacon back when me and Freddie were dating. We broke up and I even started to believe that myself while Freddie was still in his cast. After all, I never liked Freddie back before he saved my life so maybe the whole thing was just hero worship. But if that's true why do I feel like I still love Freddie? Why aren't the feelings going away now that Freddie's cast is off? I think Sam was wrong. I decided to ask her about it before Freddie showed up for iCarly.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you?"

"What's up Carls?" Sam asked, her mouth full of ham.

"Why did you tell Freddie that he was bacon? Do you like him or something?"

"Hell no! Why are you asking?"

"I think I still love Freddie. And you still haven't told me why you told him that."

"I told him that because I thought it was true. You never returned his feelings in all the years he was crushing on you so I had good reason to believe this was a temporary infatuation. I wanted to stop you guys from getting hurt when you realized that. But if you still have feelings for the dork that's different."

"You wanted stop both me and Freddie from getting hurt? I thought you hated Freddie."

"I don't. I care about him as a friend. But don't tell him that."

"So you're okay with this? I thought me and Freddie as a couple made you want to puke up blood."

"It does but it's not specifically because of you and Freddie. Any lovey dovey couple makes me want to puke up blood. Go for it Carly. I'll learn to deal with it. I'm more concerned about your happiness than my hate for romance."

"Thanks Sam." I hugged her and went off to find Freddie.

I looked downstairs and Freddie was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still in his apartment doing something cuky. I went across the hall and knocked on his door praying his mom wouldn't answer. To my surprise and delight Freddie answered.

"What's up Carly? I was about to come over and do iCarly."

"I'm going to cut to the chase Freddie. I've never been one to hide my feelings and I still like you a lot. I thought it was just hero worship too but you having your cast removed showed me otherwise. You said that if I still wanted to be your girlfriend after the cast came off you'd be psyched about it. Here I am."

"I, uh, umm." Freddie stuttered.

I decided I was going to have to drive home the point home that I still like him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After I pulled away he seemed to get it.

"So, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking? I already have a bunch of ideas for a date."

"Why don't you surprise me then? Pick me up around 7."

I pecked him on the lips and went to bed.

The next day was pretty uneventful but that might just be because I was thinking about my date that night. Soon enough I was getting ready for my date. I put my favorite red shirt on and my favorite skirt. I was brushing my hair when Freddie knocked on the door. I answered it and I found Freddie in a tuxedo and a maroon tie.

"You look beautiful Carly."

"And you look adorkable." I flirted. "So where are we going?"

"We're getting dinner, then a movie, and then I have surprise for you."

"Okay, great. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Freddie drove me downtown to a place called Schneider's Bakery.

"Why are we at a dessert place? I thought we were getting dinner."

"You'll see."

Me and Freddie sat down at the table and Freddie ordered for us.

"We'll have your largest variety plate of cupcakes."

"Freddie, that's so romantic. That was our food back when we first dated." I gushed.

We ate our cupcakes and talked about our relationship. I don't know why I didn't realize I felt this way before. I grabbed the last cupcake and ate it.

"Hey I wanted to taste that type of frosting."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, you have a little on your lip." he told me.

"Do you still want to taste that frosting?" I asked him deviously.

"Yes." he said weakly.

I pulled him in for a kiss. After we practically made out for a few minutes I pulled away.

"Don't we have to get to our movie?"

"Yeah. It's called Rise of the Undead."

"Freddie, why would you take me to a movie like that? That sounds like a movie Sam would want to go to."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing with this."

The movie was very freaky. It scared me more than anything in my life. Freddie put his arms around me and held me throughout the movie making me feel better. Now I know why Freddie wanted to take me to this type of movie. He wanted to hold me and comfort me. I loved it.

After the movie Freddie drove me home for my surprise. He held my hand all the way back to the apartment and led me up to the studio. The lights were dimed and his laptop was opened. Freddie started the music.

"May I have this dance Miss Shay?"

I took his hand and slow danced with him to our song.

_I can be fragile  
I can break in two  
But I know I'll be swept up by you  
And if I get frightened  
You'll always be a place of quiet to calm me_

I buried my head in his chest and just danced back and forth to the song letting myself get lost in the feeling.__

And if you feel my love  
Just let it show  
And if you want my heart  
Just let me know  
'Cause you are meant for me

As I danced to the song I realized that all I needed to do. Let the love show. I looked up and kissed Freddie. As the song ended we kind of just looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. How about see what's on TV?" he suggested.

He led me downstairs and I checked the TV. The only thing that was on was a movie about a boy who finally convinced the love of his life to marry him. Naturally I thought of my relationship with Freddie. We sat down on the couch and I rested my head on Freddie's chest.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think we'll end up like that couple on TV? You know, falling in love as teenagers then starting a life together after?"

"I don't know. Life has a funny way of messing things like that up. We don't know what the future holds for us. But as of right now, that's what I want."

"Good." I snuggled deeper into him and feel asleep.

**A/N That's the story. I'm guessing it sucked really bad. This is new territory for me as I usually write Seddie fics. I do want to know what you think. I know you probably hate it but please tell me why. My forte is Seddie fics so I won't be too surprised if I you guys don't like it. Again, please tell me what was good and bad about it. If by some miracle you actually like this, do let me know. I'd love to know that this story doesn't suck but I'm just not to confident that's the case.**


End file.
